villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ember McLain
Ember McLain is a villainess from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom. History Ember McLain is a hard rocking ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Ember's appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. Ember has long, flaming, blue hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick. Her clothing consists of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. According to one of the creators for the show, before she died, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught on fire; it's theorized that she was murdered. She died in the fire, which possibly gave her the name "Ember." Her song "Remember" is most likely based on the above events prior to her death. Appearances Making her debut in Fanning the Flames ''with her famous song "Remember", Ember used her abilities and popstar status to dominate the world, keeping Danny distracted by placing a love spell on him that makes him fall in love with Sam. You can bet ''that ''keeps him busy while Ember busies herself with her plans of world domination. However, the spell is later broken when Sam, in a desperate move, kisses Dash (to both of their disgust) right in front of Danny. Heartbroken and finally out of the spell, he fights Ember, but she is still way too powerful and traps him in a swirling purple vortex, due to people chanting her name. Danny realizes he needs to stop the chanting and gets Tucker Foley to sing on stage. His horrible singing causes the hypnotized crowd to wake up and stop cheering for Ember, whose powers and flaming hair then fizzle out to nothing as a result. She is captured and banished to the Ghost Zone by Danny, where she deals with an annoying Klemper. You know he's annoying her when she yells at him to "Stop saying my name!" She later attempted to exit the Ghost Zone a few days later in the episode ''"13", where she was shown in a line heading directly through the Ghost Portal. Jack was idiotically pressing a button which opened the portal doors telling his family that whenever you press it, you open the doors "Like this" so you shouldn't press it. Anyway, just as it was Ember's turn to exit the Ghost Zone, Johnny 13 alongside Kitty and Shadow cut in front of her on his motorcycle. She made her second appearance as a main character in the episode Pirate Radio where Ember creates a song that adults get hypnotized by (actually a mellow,slower, ballad version of Remember) so that they go to a fake cruise, called M. Bersback, a poorly hidden message for "Ember's back". With this, she teams up with Captain Youngblood. However, she just leaves/escapes the ship, after she accidentally burns the ship's sail, vowing to return. Despite her involvement in the plot, she was not the primary villain of the episode. She came back in Reign Storm with numerous ghosts who fled the Ghost Zone when Pariah Dark was woken up. Later in the same episode, she, along with Danny's other enemies, teamed up to help Danny fight off the ghost king's army. In Identity Crisis, Danny, Sam, and Tucker check out Ember's file on Danny's computer hinting he might have fought with Ember before the beginning of the episode, since Danny mentioned sending her back to the Ghost Zone. In an alternate future (seen in The Ultimate Enemy), Ember is overweight and can no longer sing due to her vocal cords being damaged by Dark Danny. She attacks regular Danny along with some of his enemies, wanting revenge for the terrible fate his future self gave them. She makes a cameo in The Fright Before Christmas as one of the many ghosts helping Danny save Christmas. In Beauty Marked Sam used make-up very similar to Ember's on Paulina, and later in Prince Aragon's castle, Sam wore similar make-up. In Girls' Night Out, Ember teams up with Kitty and Spectra in a joint attempt to eliminate all men displaying Misandrist tendencies . This is the episode where her new song "Girl's Night Out" is played with Jazz as a backup singer (even though she wasn't very good at it). It is also revealed that Ember is Skulker's girlfriend (this was establish only for Ember to have something in common with Kitty and Spectra). Ember's final appearance was in the series finale, Phantom Planet. She was seen with the many ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Personality Ember is a hard-rocking ghost teen with disrespect towards any kind of authority figure. She obviously has a great amount of pride in her singing abilities, as she wanted revenge on Dark Danny in The Ultimate Enemy for ruining her vocal cords. She also has somewhat of a childish personality (whilst frequently shouting 1970's phrases such as "dipstick" and babypop). She shares her hatred of adult authority with Youngblood, and she is distressed when things don't go the way she wants (Fanning the Flames). She is not above revenge. In all the episodes, she was featured as a villain, she has either tried to hurt Danny and/or anyone who defeated/annoyed her in any sort of way. Ember also could get really low in her schemes when it comes to world conquest, as she has used her music to control people, whether it's only mind control or changing one's emotions. Despite being a dangerous enemy, she is not insane or murderous like other ghosts in the series (in fact, she could be considered nothing more than a influential teenager with her own "little" desires). Powers and Abilities Ghost Physiology: Being a ghost, Ember is a hard rocking siren-like ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. *'Flight, Invisibility & Intangibility': Standard ghost powers. *'Ghost Ray': She can fire a pink blast. *'Hypnotic Music': When she plays her guitar and/or sings, she can hypnotize people, usually young people, although she can hypnotize adults (and those who think that they are adults) as well. *'Teleportation': She can appear and disappear in a purple smoke cloud, and/or disappear in a hair-flame tornado. *'Ecto-Tornado Cage': While being chanted by the whole world, she can create an upside down ecto-tornado cage to trap people. *'Ecto-Bubble': She can trap humans inside of a pink ecto-bubble. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': She can manipulate the shape of her body in order to take the form of a flame. *'Chanting Empowerment': Whenever people chant her name, the effect seemingly causes her hair to flare wildly and her eyes to glow, thus rapidly increasing her power. This is her biggest advantage and her worst weaknesses, because if people cease their chanting, her fiery ponytail extinguishes, rendering her powerless. *'Superhuman Strength': While being chanted in Amity park, she was strong enough to easily overcome Danny. *'Superhuman Resistance': Her physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than many other ghost and possibly more than Danny-while being chanted by the whole world. She highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. *'Superhuman Stamina': As many other ghosts, she has a higher level of stamina than those of a normal human being. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are enhanced beyond normal human limits. *'Healing Factor': She can heal all her wounds in just a matter of seconds. *'Blue Pyrokinesis': She uses her flaming blue hair as a blue fire attack. *'Power Augmentation': Ember has the ability to enhance the powers of others like she does with Kitty's banishing kiss. Expert Guitar Player: She is an expert electric guitar player. Singer: She is an excellent singer, even without her powers. Weapons Electric Guitar: She uses the guitar as a weapon *'Icons & Powers': Ember's guitar, has different icons in each close up, each icon represents the special abilities Ember can use of which knob it points to. **'Music Note': Presumably for normal music playing. **'Heart Symbol': Used for the love spell. **'Skull Symbol': Skull beam. **'Punch Symbol': Punch beam. **'Spiral Symbol': Hypnotizing spell. **'Wave Symbol': Sound beam. **'Flame Symbol': Flame attack. *'Sword Guitar': She can use her guitar as a sword in close combat. *'Flying Board': She can ride on her guitar like a hover board and fly. Ponytail: She uses her hair as a fire attack. Trivia *She was voiced by Tara Strong. *Ember usually plays right handed on her guitar but in Pirate Radio when on the ship when she first appears, she's playing left handed. *Ember McLain's skull boots are similar to boots of Gene Simmons of KISS. *Robbyn Kirmsse is the singing voice of Ember. *Ember making Danny fall in love with Sam and thus furthering the Danny/Sam relationship had caused her to become one of the most popular characters on the show. However, her lack of furthering the relationship in later episodes, along with the addition of new ghosts, caused her popularity to drop. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Misandrists Category:Hegemony Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Category:Extravagant Category:Anti-Villain